Tei's Madness Returns
by Kasanelover
Summary: Insanity travels around Tei's mind...and now it has spread through out Wonderland.


**This was inspired from playing sooooo much Alice Madness Returns and listening to sooooo much Vocaloid/Utauloid music. The first of the 'Madness Returns' series! :D I own none of the Vocaloid/Utauloi or Alice Madness Returns.**

Her yandere blood was the reason why she was like this. She wasn't insane but she definetly wasn't normal. She was clever but definetly not helpful in many situtations. She wasn't too hostile but difinetly the worst person to be around. She didn't care though. She was being herself, why should it matter to others? She was alone almost all the time but that got the job done faster. _He_ was her guide through Wonderland but never showed up much. That's just who he is.

"CAT!" She yelled, echoing through out the nearly deserted land.

She recieved no response and sighed in fustration. She nearly threw her knife against a tree until someone called out to her.

"Aahh yes, Sukone. You come again to Wonderland."

"Cat!" The yandere said.

"Behind you. I believe you called me, Tei. Possibly for a ridiculous purpose." He said, making himself visible to Tei's eyes.

Tei turned around and saw whom she was looking for. An all white cat that had two different color eyes, one being green and the other being the same hue of blue.

"It's not ridiculous, dumbass!" Tei snapped.

"Hmm..." He said.

"Fuck off, cat!" Tei said.

"I have a name, Sukone." He said.

"I don't care." Tei said.

'Cat' hissed at Tei and turned his back to her with his tail slowly moving.

"Why bother calling if you show no respect, Sukone." 'Cat' said.

Tei facepalmed and sighed in fustration once more.

"Fine, fine! _Piko_! There, happy?!" Tei asked angrily.

Piko turned to face Tei once more with his grin still large and his teeth drenched in little blood.

"Better." He replied.

"Now help me!" Tei said.

"How so?" Piko asked.

"Hello!? Look around! I need to know where to go, Wonderland's destroyed!" Tei replied.

"Ah yes. You know, you don't take up so much space when you're angry. I love it." Piko said.

"And you would look better as a skinned cat." Tei said.

"Vey insultive, please avoid again in the future or find yourself another cat." Piko said. He vanished out of Tei's sight.

"Hey! You didn't tell me where to go, dumbass!" Tei said.

Piko never came back afterwards. Tei was very angry and walked through two trees with large mushrooms and very tall grass surrounding them.

"I hate that freaking cat." Tei said to herself.

"I'm sure he loves you too." Piko said, still blending in with his surroundings.

"Shut up." Tei said while slashing large leaves and tall grass out her path with her Butcher knife.

"How insolent." Piko said.

"I said shut up!" Tei snapped.

"Nothing I haven't heard before." Piko said.

Tei wanted to throw her blade at Piko but couldn't because if he wasn't alive, she'd be screwed and have trouble navigating through and saving Wonderland.

"You're lucky I need you alive." Tei said.

"And you're lucky I can't kill you." Piko said.

"Why? Too chicken?" Tei asked.

"I'll get killed if I do." Piko replied.

"Ha!" Tei said.

"But you need me. I could care less about an insolent fool like you." Piko said.

"Then why do you follow me around?" Tei asked.

"There's nothing better to do in this land of fear and nightmares." Piko replied.

"Go to Hell, pussy." Tei said.

"You insolent child." Piko said.

Tei ignored Piko and made her way through the leaves and tall grass. Piko was still following Tei. Tei looked around and saw the skeleton of a large, dragon-like creature in the middle of a large blood pool. She approached it without caution.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Piko said.

"Why? It's not like it's coming back to life." Tei said.

"Don't underestimate such large creature corpses and skeletons, they may come out to get you." Piko said.

"Please! Like that thing'll budge!" Tei scoffed.

"You've been warned, Sukone." Piko said.

Not even seconds later, a blade that was pierced inside the ribs of the skeleton floated to Tei. Tei immediently grabbed it once it was near her face and saw dry blood on it.

"...this isn't mine." Tei said.

"Why grab it then?" Piko asked.

"Because it came to me, not a stupid pussy like you." Tei replied.

"I already have weapons, thank you very much." Piko said. He retracted his claws.

Tei stuck her tongue out at Piko and stared directly at the blade.

"It will come in handy for fighting off enemies, it's always by your side and you can actually throw it without losing it and getting a replacement." Piko said.

"What, so it's like some boomerang?" Tei asked.

"What you call boomerang is what I call wind putting force on a melee weapon." Piko replied.

"...stop making things more complicated." Tei said. She twirled the blade around.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Piko said.

"And here you go with the warnings, let it go already!" Tei said.

"One cut and you're dead meat." Piko said.

"Shut up." Tei said.

"You've been warned." Piko said.

"Bye stupid ass cat." Tei added.

Piko disappeared once more and didn't show up again. Tei walked around the skeleton and down a path that she was unaware of until now. Mere seconds later, she stumbled upon a black liquid that looked somewhat relevant to tar. Inside it was metal objects that she couldn't identify.

"What the hell? Why is there tar in a freakin' forest?! Is there a body of tar around here?!" Tei asked herself.

Seconds later, the tar came to life, and formed into a mutated, humanoid figure. Tei backed away from it slowy as it started to take shape. As it did as so, a baby mask appeared, representing the face of it.

"What...the...fuck?" Tei asked as she watched the creature formed.

Once the creature was fully created and functional, it stared at Tei for mere moments before running up to her and attacking her. Tei slashed her knew blade around creatures face, cutting it and leaving only marks. The creature moved back and forth and sometimes charge at Tei with the metal objects on it's back releasing fire.

"Holy shit, what are you?!" Tei asked while cutting the creatures' face.

It was only moments before the creatures' body melted apart with it's face being cut to pieces. Tei inhaled and exhaled slowly as she stared at what she assumed was tar.

"Hoolllyyyy sshhiiiiitttt." Tei said.

"I told you." Piko said. He made himself visible once more.

"What the fuck are you doing back here?!" Tei asked.

"To prove my point. Always heed the cat." Piko replied.

"You're stupid ass cat." Tei said.

"My warnings are helpful, are they not? They speak the truth, yes they do." Piko said.

"Go to hell." Tei said. She walked forward.

Piko followed Tei and remained closely behind her.


End file.
